


Serena's Ordeal at the Pokemon Center

by Ometeotl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, Diapers, F/F, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ometeotl/pseuds/Ometeotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple one-off story I wrote based on someone's suggestion. When Serena visits a Pokemon Center in a new town, she is in for much more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serena's Ordeal at the Pokemon Center

"Fennekin, use flamethrower!" The fox-like creature yipped in response, releasing a stream of fire from its mouth towards its opponent. It was a direct hit, a yelp of pain coming from the beak of the tiny bird. Serena smiled and took in the victory that was assured by this successful attack.

"Aaah! Fletchling!" The young boy shouted as he pulled out his Pokéball and returned the injured bird to its digital home. "Darn, I thought I had you, but you pulled it out in the end." It was clearly reluctant, but still an admission of defeat.

"You did pretty good, kid, it could have gone either way." Serena responded as she accepted the tiny monetary award for winning the battle, slipping it into the large pocket on her red pleated skirt. "Come on, Fennekin, up up!" The fox Pokémon leapt onto Serena's shoulders, preferring this perch to the confines of a Pokéball. Had the battle taken a bigger toll out of the Pokémon, she certainly would have forced it to rest in the safety of the small sphere until she could get it to a Pokémon Center to be healed.

"So tell me, lady, are you just bored of your other Pokémon and training a low level Fennekin?" The boy asked, looking up at her.

It had only been two weeks since she had left home and yet she felt as if that was the millionth time she had been asked a question like that for the same reason. Serena first responded with a sigh; starting her journey at the age of eighteen was not a very common occurrence in their society, usually twelve or so was the common age that trainers left home at. Her mother was just a bit doting and overprotective, not letting her leave until she was eighteen, and that was only after months of pushing her down from twenty. As such, she tended to get a lot of comments from the trainers she met, curious as to why someone of her age was a novice.

"No, I'm just new at this." The boy was at least six years her junior, yet a fitting opponent for her skill and Pokémon level. She imagined most of the new trainers out there were a similar age to this kid, with maybe a few that were a year or so older, but she was probably the only one her age out there amongst the newbies. It made her feel like she was in a kindergarten class instead of the much more fitting age group she belonged in. "Hey, wanna give me some directions to the town that's near here?" She was relatively sure where she was going, but it allowed her to change the subject and it could not hurt to make sure she was going in the right direction, anyway.

After receiving the directions that validated her own navigation, Serena said good bye to the kid and began her trek through the outskirts of the forest. It was a short walk to the town; she could probably get to the Pokémon Center by nightfall so she would not have to spend another night in her sleeping bag on the rough ground of the forest. She had to hurry her pace a bit, but the sky had just started to shift to an orange hue by the time she arrived at the gates to town, shifting her white sunglasses off of her eyes and onto the brim of her light red hat. It was a relatively small town, but still one of the most important ones that she visited thus far, as it was the first town she had come to with an actual Gym. She did not think she was ready to take on any Gym leaders yet, but she still considered it progress to reach a town that contained one.

Since she had arrived a slight bit earlier than expected, Serena decided to take a short look around the quaint village. As was standard, the Pokémon center was immediately viewable from the entrance gate, for the sake of trainers rushing their wounded Pokémon to town. The Gym was on the other side, as the many signs helpfully pointed out to any and all tourists. Otherwise, there were mainly just a string of homes and a small mart selling various items that the common marketplace in the Pokémon Center did not. Happy looking people were out and about even as night was creeping up on them, cheerfully greeting each other as they passed by on the streets.

As the sun fell further towards the horizon, Serena decided to head towards her destination for the evening. There was no point in risking the center filling up its cots and requiring her to sleep in her uncomfortable sleeping bag for yet another day. The center looked decently sized and the town itself small enough where she doubted that would be a problem, but a Gym was good at drawing trainers to a town and she did not know how that factored into how busy the Center would be on a normal night.

As she walked through the automatic doors, her fears were confirmed, the building was quite crowded, trainers of all ages, except her age or older, it seemed, were present everywhere she looked, talking and socializing and waiting in lines for various purposes. The queue for the restrooms were quite lengthy as well, a fact that prompted Serena's bladder to nudge her in acknowledgement of a growing need to be relieved. The check-in for an overnight cot was just as long, prompting a sigh from Serena as she got in the back of the slow moving line. While she needed to use the restroom, it was important to secure a bed for the night, while the bathroom would still be there when she had finished checking in, no matter how long that took. After what seemed like forever, it was her turn in line, hesitantly stepping up to the counter as her bladder's nudging had progressively grown to a strong ache.

"Checking in for night? Can I just see your Trainer Card, please, miss?" The attendant asked with a clearly fake air of cheerfulness.

After turning over the requested item to the woman, Serena began inadvertently tapping her foot on the tiled floor to keep her mind of her bladder. She began to wonder if it was a mistake to have chosen this order, but it was too late for that now, she just needed to get her cot assignment and hurry to the restroom; hopefully the line will have shrunk by the time she got there. Fennekin had fallen asleep on her shoulders by now, the rhythmic breathing of the fire-breathing fox suitably warm on her neck.

"Hmm, well, due to your age, we'll have to place you in a room with another occupant, the only one the same age as you." The attendant said as she looked over her computer. That was fine with Serena, it would be nice to have someone her own age to talk to, instead of having to have a slumber party with the little kids. It even allowed them to have their own room, for some reason, as opposed to being in the main area with row after row of cots. She was unsure why her age qualified her for a semi-private bunk, but there would certainly be no complaints about that fact. "Curfew is not for another fifty minutes, so please come back then for the…necessary items." The attendant handed Serena a form for proof she was in the system and ushered her away from the line. She was not exactly sure what the supposed items she needed to pick up at curfew was, but since she was sharing a private bunk, a key of some sort seemed likely.

With that issue solved, Serena headed towards the restroom, dismayed to see that the line was just as long as earlier, though of course it was different people in line now than before. She bit her lip as she situated herself in the back of line, getting more frightened that the line was just TOO long. She was an adult and certainly should be able to hold her bladder, but here she was in a long line afraid she would be unable to make it to the toilet. It was a far off possibility, but just the fact that it was a possibility was enough to make her worry.

Time passed slowly, each small step forward seeming to take longer and longer. The curfew of the Center continued to loom closer, as did the opening of the levees of her body, causing her to stand with her legs pushed together in what must have seemed odd to anyone that cared enough to pay attention to her. She really did not care too much about her appearance at the moment, as she would rather do what she could to keep herself dry than keep a more dignified appearance that would just lead to her wetting herself before getting her chance at the restroom.

After what felt like multiple separate eternities, Serena was just a couple of trainers behind the door to the toilet, now fully crossing her legs and inadvertently holding one hand against her crotch. She could see a few chuckles and odd glances from those around, but was far too focused on holding it in to even care at moment. She shook her shoulders a bit to get Fennekin's attention, as she did not want to risk moving her hands to do so in a less jarring way for the fox Pokémon.

"Come on, Fennie, time to wake up and get off my shoulders. Can't have you coming in the bathroom with me." She joked as the vixen leapt off her shoulders with a haughty yap. If she had waited any longer to awaken her Pokémon, she risked having to bring it into the bathroom with her, because if that door opened she was rushing in, regardless of what was with her.

Then, the last thing she wanted to feel occurred: she released a small spurt into her underwear. It was quick and stopped immediately as she felt it, but it was still a bad sign, telling her that she had just minutes left to make it to the toilet, if that. Thankfully, her turn was next, not a single person between her and the closed door that held the sweet relief. Now if the girl using it could just hurry up and do her business, everything would be fine. Another few seconds and yet another spurt released from her body, pain radiating from her aching bladder.

And then, when she was about to lose all hope, the door finally opened as its occupant exited. She could not be more than thirteen years old, if even that, and she could only giggle at the sight that greeted her as she stepped back out into the lobby. There was the woman who was behind her in line, quite a few years her senior, standing there with her knees pointing together and her hands clutched to the front of her skirt, wobbling back and forth like a barely potty-trained child. But Serena did not care at all; the girl could laugh all she wanted at the display, as long as she was not laughing at a puddle pooling on the tiled floor.

"Out of the way!" Serena shouted to the girl as she shoved past her in a hurry, another small discharge involuntarily let loose into her underwear.

She slammed the door behind her and immediately undid the clasp that held her skirt on around her stomach, and yanked her skirt and underwear down to her knees, sitting on the toilet just as her muscles could hold back no more. With a sigh she did her business, glad that she had avoided an embarrassing accident, however narrow the margin was.

However, she also had to inspect the damage the long wait had caused. She slid her skirt further down her legs to get a good look at her red and gray striped panties. She sighed at the sight of the size of damp spot, consisting of most of the fabric that would be between her legs. She shook her head in disappointment of her own inability to better hold her bladder in and finished her business.

After a minute or two more, she exited the lavatory and was greeted by her animal friend, looking much less annoyed for being woken up than she had before. As she walked, she could not help but notice the damp cloth between her legs, too pre-occupied with her urgency to have noticed it before. Now though, the annoying feeling was quite obvious and just reminded Serena of her shameful incident.

A sudden bell chimed through the facility, the standard signal that the Pokémon Center would be closing down for the night. Those with a cot reserved were to report to them and, in her case, she was supposed to report back for what she imagined was the key to her shared room.

"Excuse me, I was supposed to report back at curfew?" She held out the form to the attendant as proof of her claim, in case her odd situation had been forgotten in the fifty minutes since she checked in.

"Ahh, yes, Serena." The attendant took the form and began to dig through the large cabinet behind the counter. "Here is the keycard for your room, and here is your protective garment." She turned back around and held up a simple plastic card and something else that Serena did not recognize. It was a folded rectangle made of some sort of lumpy plastic, or something similar. It took a moment for Serena to process the words "protective garment", but even after she did, it was not enough to let her know what was going on.

"I'm…sorry, I think there's been some mistake. I never asked for any protective garment or whatever that thing is…" She could see a smile on the attendant's face, as if she was expecting a similar reaction.

"No, there's been no mistake, dear. In this town, we have taken steps to prevent against bedwetting, and to make sure, we require all trainers staying the night to wear protective garments. I'm sure you understand." It was said so oddly sweet that Serena could not help but cringe.

Words failed the trainer; it was no secret that Pokémon Centers had these types of supplies on hand for the sake of bedwetters, but she had never heard of them being made required for all trainers. It was baffling and bizarre, she had never wet the bed after the age of five and yet here she was being handed a diaper as if it was natural and normal.

"You…are joking, right?" She muttered, hoping this woman just had a really odd sense of humor.

"Afraid not, dear. Not to worry, though, everyone else will be in the same boat as you so it's not embarrassing."

It was not quite the answer she had been hoping for, nor did it ease her mind in any way. The fact that she was not alone in this bizarre rule was not at all as helpful as the woman seemed to think it would be. Even if it was equally embarrassing for everyone, it was still personally embarrassing just the same. Sometimes, making everyone equal just makes everyone feel bad instead of establishing a new standard.

"Unfortunately, if you refuse, we'll have to ask you to leave as it is curfew." The woman continued, sensing the lack of enthusiasm from Serena.

"That…won't be necessary…" She finally relented, knowing that this stupid rule was far better than sleeping outside for yet another night. Besides, it was not like their rule was enforceable outside of being stern about following it.

Hesitantly, she took both the keycard and the garment into her hands, feeling the odd texture of the lightly crinkling plastic. It was just as bizarre as she was expecting it to be, but she brushed that off and gave a polite nod to the attendant to signify that she accepted the conditions of her stay. She quickly shoved the garment into her bag and headed towards her room; even if she was in the same boat as everyone else, it was still not something she wanted to be caught with.

She followed the signs until she reached near the back of the building, a simple door with a card reader on the side as acknowledgement that she was in the right place. Just a swipe of the card and a beep, and the door opened to her. The inside was a decently large room, about the size of the average bedroom, but with a single, generic cot in the middle. However, a short distance away from the cot was an actual bed, which quite surprised the young woman. And on that bed, looking up at the doorway that had just opened, was a girl similar in age to herself, presumably the one she would be sharing the room with. She was a brunette, her hair styled in somewhat of a wild, bushy ponytail slid through the gap in the back of her white and pink baseball cap, two long bushels falling on either side of her face. Her clothing was similarly casual, a white tank top with a small black vest over it, as well as a pair of denim shorts that ended almost where they began, to the point where the pockets of the shorts fell further down her legs than the shorts themselves, giving the appearance of having been ripped quite badly.

"Oh, hello, you must be the girl I'm rooming with tonight. Sorry about the cot, but there's only one bed and I wasn't expecting a roommate." The girl spoke, sitting up to welcome the girl into the room.

"Oh, uh, that's no problem, I'm just glad to be indoors and not in a sleeping bag for once."" Serena answered. The bed would admittedly have been a very nice reprieve, but the cot would do. Now, why this woman was able to get a separate room with her own bed, she had no idea. Perhaps she was the daughter of someone rich or something, or maybe she worked at another Pokémon Center and they just took better care of their own. Whatever the reason, it had ended up working out in her favor.

"My name's…Alexis, how about you?" Serena thought she noticed a bit of hesitation before the woman revealed her name, but was unsure what to make of it.

"I'm Serena and this is Fennekin. Nice to meet you." The door to the room closed automatically as Serena fully stepped inside, catching her by surprise.

"So how long have you been on your adventure?" Alexis asked, leaning back on the bed.

"Oh, um, just a couple of weeks." She admitted, a bit embarrassed.

Alexis raised her eyebrow in response, clearly intrigued by the answer. "Oh? Well that's interesting to see someone start at such an age. I thought when I began my journey at sixteen that I was starting too late. So, are you liking it so far?"

"Oh yeah, it's great. A bit daunting at first, but I have Fennie here to help me out so it's going to be okay."

The two of them continued talking for about twenty more minutes, discussing mostly what Serena's goals and ambitions were, Alexis staying quiet about her own life for the most part. However, during one of their conversations, Alexis unconsciously looked down at the time and sat up. "Oh wow, I kind of lost track of time. We'd better get ready for bed."

"It's not that late, what's the rush?" Serena questioned, enjoying speaking with someone her own age for once.

"…You don't know the rules here? I can't believe they didn't tell you." Alexis placed her bag on the bed and began rummaging through it.

"O-oh, you mean that crazy policy…" Serena had nearly forgotten about that through their pleasant conversation. "They're not serious, are they? Besides, how are they going to enforce it, anyway?"

"They check to make sure that you're wearing the given garment when they do their post-curfew rounds. If they catch you trying to duck their rules, then you get a strike on your profile."

Serena groaned, she had not expected that this silly rule would be so strongly enforced. A strike stayed on your profile for two years, and if you accumulated three of them, you were barred from any Pokémon Center facilities except to heal your Pokémon. And just having a single strike tended to make the quality of service you received drop significantly. It was not a desirable outcome, and there was no way she was going to get her first strike on just her second week of being a trainer, no matter what it meant for her.

"Heh, I guess you see why we need to hurry a bit now, then." Alexis joked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Serena mumbled, pulling the diaper out of her bag and looking it over. Even folded up in her hands she could imagine how foolish she would look while wearing it. It was then that she realized that she had no idea how it was even supposed to go on. She had a general idea of what would need to be done, but she did not have any younger sisters or previous babysitting jobs where she had to worry about changing diapers. It might as well have been asking her to fix a busted motor in a car or something.

"…You don't know how to put it on, do you?" Alexis asked, seeing the sudden look of befuddlement on the woman's face.

"Well I haven't exactly had to wear one of these since I was two and I certainly didn't do it myself back then." She answered.

"Hmm…fine, watch me then." Alexis said with a sigh, taking another glance at the clock.

"Watch you what?" Serena began to question, before being surprised by a sight that nearly made her choke.

Without another word, Alexis had unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts and let them drop towards her ankles, exposing the gray panties she was wearing underneath. Serena was not prepared for that display, her face turning red as this woman she barely knew began to disrobe in front of her.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" She exclaimed, turning her head away.

"We don't have time for a diapering lesson, so I'll just have to let you watch and learn while I put mine on and hope that teaches you enough to get your own on." Alexis began, "Besides, we're both girls here, so it's not that big of a deal."

Serena wanted to disagree with that claim, but really, time was running out and she did not want a strike on her profile this early in her journey. "R-right…I guess that's okay…"

"Great! Now pay attention." Alexis said as she casually pulled her underwear down and off her legs much as she had done with her shorts.

Serena just could not believe that this was happening. It was odd, a trip to the hot springs and there would be nothing strange about this level of nudity between them, yet when they were alone in a room together, it was another matter entirely.

"Okay, first you have to unfold the diaper, of course." Alexis stated matter-of-factly, breaking Serena out of her thoughts.

That seemed obvious enough, but she was admittedly unsure the right orientation it had to be unfolded. With her luck, she would have put it on backwards or something if left to her own devices. Every movement of Alexis's fingers made the garment crinkle loudly, like a Skitty playing in a plastic bag. It was even louder as the woman sat her bare bottom onto the plastic, shifting until it was in what Serena assumed to be the correct position. It was not at all subtle, that was for sure.

It really struck her how bizarre this whole situation was; there she was with a woman her age, naked from the waist down, about to be taught how to diaper herself. This was not how she expected to spend her first night in a Pokémon Center, but she supposed that life liked to throw curveballs like this.

"…and then you just do the same with the other tapes." Alexis concluded, patting the front of her diaper to signify that she had finished.

She wanted to swear; she had been absorbed in her thoughts and had missed almost the entire lesson she had watched this woman disrobe to perform. She questioned how she could be so stupid as to not pay attention to something informative like that.

"So, do you think you can get it now?" The freshly diapered woman asked.

The thought to lie entered Serena's mind, but that would be futile in the long run as Alexis would then proceed to watch her fail when it came time to do it herself. Alexis, perhaps sensing the reasoning behind Serena's obvious hesitation, sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose watching a quick change like that doesn't help much when you have no experience yourself." She admitted, putting her finger to her chin as she thought. "I'd show you again but these tapes won't survive being undone, so I guess we'll have to go with plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Yup, now lay back on your cot. They'll be in to check any minute now, so we need to get through this." The woman directed, standing off her own bed with a loud rustle.

Following those directions, Serena laid back onto the cot, believing that Alexis had some plan or another to trick whoever it was that came to check on them that she was diapered. How she planned to go about that, the new trainer had no idea. That idea was shattered when Alexis walked over next to her and reached down, grasping and undoing the large clasp holding Serena's skirt around her stomach.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" The girl demanded to know, her face turning a similar shade of red to her skirt.

"We're running out of time, so I have to diaper you myself. Don't worry, it'll be quick." Alexis spoke as if it was not an insane thing to tell someone, "If you'd rather have a strike on your record, I'll stop, but I really just want to help."

Serena bit her lip and sighed, relenting to the help she did not want to admit she needed. "G-go ahead, just be quick."

Words could not adequately describe how embarrassing Serena found it to have a peer begin undressing her, especially for this reason. She could not think of any way she could feel more embarrassed at the moment, feeling the fabric of her skirt move down her thighs and off passed her ankles.

"Umm, are you sure this is your first time wearing a diaper?" The woman awkwardly asked, her eyebrow raised as she looked over Serena's slightly damp underwear.

And THAT was how she could feel more embarrassed; with all of the craziness of coming to terms with this Pokémon Center's rules, she had forgotten her little ordeal with getting to the bathroom. She tried to think of a way out of this fiasco that did not involve telling her new friend that he had trouble making it to the toilet on time, but nothing came to mind. The truth was at least understandable, or at least she rationalized it as such, but it was so embarrassing that a lie would have been preferable if she had been able to conjure one on short notice under duress.

"Ack! The line for the bathroom was enormous! It took like an hour and I really had to go, so there was a bit of…leaking!" The woman desperately tried to explain herself in the least undignified way possible.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense. Those lines can get insane right before curfew. A head's up would have been nice, though. I just wanted to make sure that you knew about the dampness or we would have to be having another conversation entirely."

Serena could only mumble a quiet apology, feeling like a child who had an accident while trying to potty-train. Alexis grabbed the panties on either side, careful to avoid the dark patch in the center as she slid them down the rookie's legs. She pulled a plastic bag out of her own supplies and dropped the underwear into it, tying it closed to keep it separated from everything else.

It took all of Serena's concentration not to clasp her hands over her nude form just to try to preserve some dignity. She managed to rationalize the fact that she had seen Alexis in the same state, but she had changed herself, which was quite a bit different than getting changed like a child. She was caught off guard as she felt her bare behind lifted off the fabric of the cot, just long enough for the diaper to be slid under her. She could feel the plastic material on her flesh, the padding very thick and rustling with the slightest motion. She hated to admit it, but the diaper was probably thicker than the cheap cot she was going to be sleeping on for the night.

Thankfully, it did not take long for Alexis to get the garment pulled over her front and taped up snugly. She never thought she would be thankful that a diaper was taped on her, but when the alternative was staying bared in front of a stranger, it was certainly the lesser of two evils…probably…maybe.

"There you go, all done." Alexis exclaimed, a bit more chipper than Serena would have liked considering the context.

"Umm, thanks…" She mumbled in response. It felt far too weird to thank someone for that type of task, so it was a miracle she had even managed to mumble out her reluctant gratitude.

Sitting up on the cot just made her realize how thick the diaper was on her, spreading Serena's legs apart in a way that she would never sit in naturally. She had been too absorbed in the shock of everything going on to have done more than glanced at the diapers and gawked at the thickness of the strange article of clothing, but now that she was wearing it, she noticed that it was not even just a simple, white design as she would expect for this type of protection when teenagers were the intended recipients. It was mostly white, sure, but the front was decorated with a cartoony design of a Froakie giving a thumbs up, while the top had a horizontal blue rectangle adorned with general Pokéball designs. She could only blink and stare at the design, wondering what possessed someone to think it was a good idea to make such an infantile design for her age group. The last thing a bedwetter would want is to be made out to be babyish, right?

Serena sighed and looked over at Alexis, noticing that her diaper had a Fennekin on it as opposed to her own diaper's Froakie, She knew it was ridiculous, but she was almost jealous of the Fennekin design. It was at least just posing normally instead of giving a thumbs up, plus it did not have the same connotations that a water-type did when taking into consideration the context of what it was plastered on to.

As if on cue, she barely had time to look the two diapers over, let alone change into her pajamas, before a knock was heard on the door, sliding open just a moment after. "Just here to check that you're ready for bed, girls." The woman said in a voice that, combined with the words she was saying, made Serena feel as if she was having at a sleepover and the mother was telling them it was bedtime.

Serena was a bit surprised to see that the woman who came to check on them was this Center's Nurse Joy herself, instead of one of the attendants. She had no idea why that was, but she supposed that a nurse seeing her like this was somewhat less embarrassing than some attendant that was probably not much older than her.

"Oh, well it looks like you're making it easy for me." Nurse Joy said with a smile, referring to their lack of covering for their padding. "Good job, girls. Have a good night!" With a cheerful smile, Nurse Joy turned around and left the room, the light in the room going off as the door slid shut behind her.

"Heh, well, that was close." Alexis remarked, looking as if it was no big deal. "Good thing I changed you so fast."

"You…don't seem to be embarrassed about this…" Serena responded, her face still red as she began pulling out the clothes to change into.

Alexis just shrugged, doing the same. "What's there to be embarrassed about? Everyone here has to wear the same thing, so it's not like I'm all alone."

"Y-yeah, but even so! It's not like this is a normal thing, to be so casual about it!" Serena remarked, turning her back to Alexis so that she could remove her shirt and bra quickly.

"I just don't see the point in getting worked up over it. It's not like it will change anything." Alexis replied as she slid her pajama pants on.

"Well, it's crazy whether you recognize it or not." Serena would have shaken her head in disbelief at the woman's casualness, but she was busy pulling her oversized shirt over it instead.

It was a light red shirt that reached down almost to her knees with no designs or anything special on it, just meant to be something to sleep in. Had she known she would be forced to wear this protection at one point in her adventure, she probably would have taken a pair of sweatpants or something along with her. Though, the shirt was loose enough and long enough that even if no one knew what she was wearing, they would have no way to tell. However, the shape of the thick garment was discernible depending on how Serena moved, if you knew it was there.

"Well, if you say so." Alexis replied, clearly having fun making the rookie so confused.

As they were both finished getting into their pajamas, they were able to turn back around to look at each other. Alexis was wearing a simple pink sweatshirt and sweatpant combination, the latter of which Serena was a bit amused to see was loose enough that the top of Alexis's padding was visible.

"Well, good night, Serena." The other girl yawned and pulled herself under the covers of the bed.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Alexis."

"Umm, yeah, sure."

Serena felt that Alexis's response was a bit odd, but merely went under her own thin covers. Fennekin joined her just moments later, laying on the outside of the sheets and breathing gently as it drifted off to sleep as quickly as only animals can.

Try as she might, Serena had trouble falling asleep afterwards. She was tired, certainly, but the adrenaline rushes of her bathroom adventure and diapering were impeding any chance of relaxation that came along. It certainly did not help that anytime she so much as moved, the garment would rustle loud enough to remind her of its existence, not that she easily found herself ignoring the thickness of it anyway. Her inability to fall asleep tended to make her roll over into a new position more than usual, leading to even more annoying crinkling.

"Trouble sleeping?" Serena blushed a bit as she was asked by Alexis, assuming that the amount of crinkling in the air had alerted the girl to this fact.

"Umm, sorry…I'll try not to roll around as much…"

"Nah, don't worry, I haven't exactly met the sandman myself, yet." The other girl admitted.

"Yeah, it's not exactly easy to fall asleep with these annoying things strapped to you." Serena grumbled.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I guess that could be a bit troubling for some people." She so casually acknowledged.

"You know, you're taking this whole thing in stride, even with the logic that you're not alone." She sat up in her cot to look over at Alexis through the darkness.

She received a sigh in response, at first. "Yeah, I guess you're right. The truth is, when I started my journey two years ago, it was very stressful. It caused me to wet the beds on certain nights. It was sporadic, but frequent enough that I had to take precautions like this." Silence echoed through the room for a few moments, Alexis blushing for the first time all night.

"I see, so you're used to it." It was nothing more than an obvious observation, but it broke the silence that lingered through the room.

"Well, I stopped having accidents at night over a year ago, so it's not like I wear them nightly anymore, but yeah, it's not as foreign to me as it is to you."

"Still…I can't say it's normal to be so calm about, erm, diapering someone." Serena said in a hushed voice, immediately embarrassed just thinking about it.

"Heh, well sorry, I was just worried about the check coming up and not trying to be self-conscious about something like that."

"I see…well, I appreciate it. Thanks…" It was difficult to show gratitude for something like that, but it was long overdue.

"Sure thing. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted, so I'm actually going to sleep now." Alexis yawned as she lied back under her covers. "Good night, Serena."

"Good night, Alexis." Serena lied back down as well, receiving a short glance from Fennekin due to the movement.

Despite feeling better about things after that conversation, it was not enough for her to be lulled into a peaceful slumber. She fell in and out of short bouts of sleep all through the night, twisting and turning each time. At around five in the morning, she felt herself drifting off again, hopefully for the final time that night.

Her eyes opened later to the hazy sight of their room, her mind still barely awake. She could make out Alexis standing next to her bed, but was still too tired to notice anything else. Had she been more awake, she would notice that the girl was in the process of getting dressed.

"G'morning…" Serena mumbled tiredly from her cot, seeming to startle the woman.

"Oh, hey Serena." Alexis responded, caught off guard a bit, "Sleep well?"

"Not really…I gotta go pee." Had she been more awake, she certainly would not have so callously mentioned that.

"Err, well, it's only six right now, so the Pokémon Center's facilities don't open for another two hours." Alexis was a bit surprised at the woman's bluntness, but attributed it to having just woken up.

"Six? Back to sleep then; pee later…" She mumbled, pulling her thin blanket back over herself.

"Heh, you could always just use your diaper if you have to go that badly." Alexis joked, putting her hat back into place on her head.

Some inaudible sound was the only response Serena gave, too tired to use coherent words. Alexis let out a slight giggle and went back to what she was doing. However, in Serena's increasingly half-asleep mind, she took Alexis's joke as sage advice from someone more knowledgeable than her. With a slight sigh, she released her bladder, feeling the warmth as her diaper expanded. She fell back asleep moments later, Alexis unaware of the accident the woman just had.

It felt like it lasted just moments, but Serena found herself waking up once again, the room a bit brighter than before. A glance at the clock told her that it was five minutes to eight, close enough as far as she was concerned. She yawned and sat up, stretching a bit. When she shifted her legs, she felt something…odd. Raising an eyebrow, she lifted her night shirt and was greeted with a sight that stunned her. Her diaper was no longer pearly white, having discolored significantly and drooping compared to how it rested yesterday. As well, the Froakie design had partially faded away. Fearfully, she hesitantly reached down and pressed the front of her padding, which squished in return instead of crinkling. Her eyes widened as the realization was confirmed, utterly shocked at the observations.

Memories of the previous night started to flow in, muddled from how many times she had fallen asleep and woken back up. Had…had Alexis encouraged her to wet herself? It seemed odd that she would do as such, but it is what her memories told her. Unless it was a dream, but her dreams were never that vivid or realistic, they usually sounded like gibberish when she tried to describe them. She wanted-no, needed answers, and now.

"Hey, Alexis, wake up. What did you…" Serena turned to look at the woman, but instead met with an empty bed.

She looked around their shared room, but neither she nor her things were anywhere in sight. It was before eight, so Serena had no idea where she could have gone. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, causing her to tug her night shirt back down, just in case. Right on time, too, as the knocker wasted no time in opening the automatic door and walking in. It was Nurse Joy again, smiling pleasantly.

"Oh good, you're already awake." She spoke, "Well, it's eight a.m., so you should start getting ready to check out."

"What happened to my roommate?" Serena asked, also nodding at the suggestion.

"Oh, Hil…lexis, Alexis left already." Joy responded, paying her near-error no mind.

Serena raised an eyebrow at that mistake, but did not think too much of it. "Before eight? I thought that wasn't allowed?"

"Don't worry too much about it," Joy replied dismissively, "Now then, let's just check you real quick and I'll be on my way."

"Check?" Serena questioned, feeling a sense of dread kick in. It certainly distracted her from thinking about Alexis's departure, as well.

"Of course, dear. We do one check at night and one in the morning just to be sure."

It was as if she could feel her blood run cold; Alexis definitely had not mentioned any morning checks. It made sense when she thought about it; if there was only a nightly check, nothing stopped people from wearing it for the few minutes of the check and then changing back afterwards. And, as Alexis had said, the tapes were only good for one go, so the only way to pass both checks was to wear the diaper overnight as intended.

"Oh, well, you see, I…" Serena began to explain, getting up off the cot and standing up. Perhaps if she came up with an excuse, Joy would skip the check. Probably not, but she had to at least try.

However, she had no time or opportunity to come up with even the goofiest explanation, as she found the nurse quickly tugging up the bottom of the girl's oversized shirt to check. Serena felt as if her heart was going to burst from her chest; she had not expected such bravado from the older woman.

"Oh my. Serena, are you aware that you had an accident overnight?" Nurse Joy finally spoke, after what felt like an eternity.

"I-It was early in the morning, and and the bathrooms had not opened yet and…" Serena trailed off, assuming it was clear from that point.

"Mmm, even so, I'm afraid I have to mark you down." Joy pulled out a portable device with a screen on it, beginning to tap at the screen.

"Wh-what?! Please, I can't get a strike on my record!" The girl pleaded with the woman.

"Hmm? A strike? No no no, dear. We would never give such a harsh penalty for those that have accidents at night." Joy began, checking a box next to Serena's profile on her display. "We just put in your profile that you are required to wear protection if you wish to spend the night at other Pokémon Centers."

As far as she was concerned, it might as well have been a strike. She knew it still was not as bad as an actual strike, but that did not make her okay with having "bedwetter" front and center in her trainer profile. It was bad enough having to wear a diaper when she knew every other trainer in the facility had to do the same, but at other Centers, she would be the odd one out, wearing protection to acknowledge a bedwetting problem that she did not even have to begin with.

"But! But I only went because it was early morning and I was tired and the bathrooms weren't available!" Serena pleaded once more, anything to avoid being branded in such a way.

"I'm sorry dear, but think of what would have happened if you weren't wearing protection. Would you have been able to hold it until the restrooms opened and you made it through the line of other trainers needing the same thing?" Joy reasoned.

"Of course! If I wasn't wearing this dumb thing I wouldn't have even thought about doing anything but!" Serena's stomach began to churn as she argued, not from hunger but from her nerves.

"That might be true, but even so, I cannot override these rules. I'm sorry dear, but it only lasts six months as long as you do not continue having accidents at night during that time."

As far as she was concerned, six months was nowhere near a short period of time; it basically meant six straight months of sleeping outside in her sleeping bag, as there was no way she was going to subject herself to the humiliation of being known as a bedwetter. "B-but! I-I…" She wanted to continue pleading and begging for any mercy from the rules, but she found herself too preoccupied with the sudden wave of nausea that struck.

It was known to happen to her, bouts of nausea the mornings after she drifted in and out of bouts of sleep. She had no idea why it happened to her or what mechanisms in her body did not like the idea of what were basically short naps, but it was just something she had to live with. Here, though, her nerves were in overdrive from everything that had happened the previous night and so far this morning, that it sent what was usually just minor queasiness into full on nausea. Thankfully, there was no spray of vomit, but she certainly was extending some effort to keep her stomach from pushing up her throat. To do so required deep, rhythmic breaths and resulted in somewhat of a cold sweat beginning to glisten on her skin.

"Oh my, dear, you don't look so good." Joy said as she placed her hand on Serena's forehead.

"I-I'm okay, just a little queasy…" She muttered in response, not exactly making her case.

"Hmm, well you don't have a fever, at least." Joy said with a bit of concern in her voice. "Don't worry about checking out right now, just lie down and rest. I'll be back to check on you soon." The nurse took Serena's hand and gently led her from the cot to the actual bed in the room, patting the mattress as the girl tried to tug away without being forceful.

"I-I really don't think that's necessary, I'll be fine soon." Serena argued, wanting to get going as soon as she could.

"And when soon comes, then you can go." Joy put her foot down, "But as a nurse, I cannot in good conscience just let you walk out of here by yourself when you're sick."

Try as she might, Nurse Joy just would not listen to her arguments on the matter. It seemed she was going to be here for a bit longer than she had intended or wanted. With a sigh that nearly carried the previous day's dinner up with it, Serena relented to the woman's badgering and pulled herself onto the bed that held Alexis the previous night. It was thankfully quite comfortable compared to the cheap cots, quite soft like a bed should be. Her bed back at home was probably a bit plusher than this one, but considering how long she had been without any real bed at all, it was like lying on a cloud.

"I'll be back soon, dear, just try and get some rest." Joy reiterated as she headed for the door.

Serena could only curse her luck as she rested in the bed, finding it too warm for the covers. It seemed that everything that could have gone wrong since the previous day had indeed occurred. Of course, further reasoning suggested that no matter how crappy her luck had been, it could have been worse; instead of barely making it to the toilet, she might have released beforehand, leaving more than just a damp spot in her underwear, or maybe she could have thrown up on Joy instead of managing to hold it back, or she might even have died in some freak accident that she could not begin to predict. No matter how bad her luck had been, it could always be worse. Then again, thinking of hypothetical worse situations did not exactly make her feel all that much better when she was sick in bed, wearing a wet diaper, after being put into the Pokémon Center systems as a bedwetter.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her Fennekin, apparently worried for the state of its partner. With a bit of a strained smile, Serena reached to the end of the bed and gently pulled the fox closer to her, allowing it to rest next to her head. Its unnaturally warm fur was a bit much on this already warm morning, but the comfort of its company more than made up for that.

As the time slowly trickled by, one of the most annoying aspects of it was her cooled diaper. What was probably at one point warm was now cooled and growing slowly more uncomfortable. She really wanted to change into her clothes for the day, or at least a clean pair of underwear, but to change out of it would require her to get up and move across the room to her clothes, not to mention finding some soft tissues to clean herself up with. She just did not have the energy or the stomach to put herself through even that menial task at the moment, even though it meant keeping her soiled diaper on longer than she needed to.

After about half an hour or so, Serena heard a gentle knock on the door that was once again solely for the purpose of letting her know that the pink-haired woman was letting herself in. This time, she had a tray with her, the smell of toast wafting through the air.

"Are you feeling any better, dear?" She asked as she gently placed the tray on the counter.

"Umm, yeah." Serena half-lied, hoping she would be let go sooner if she fudged the truth a little. She felt a bit better than before, but not quite up to full strength yet.

"Hmm, well you still look a bit rough…" Joy responded as she looked her over. "Anyway, I brought some toast for you. I know you might not feel up to eating, but you need to get something in your stomach. I also brought some apple juice with a slight bit of nausea medicine mixed in. Hopefully you can't taste it, but it's important to drink it all, even if you can."

"Oh, umm, thanks…" The girl mumbled, a bit embarrassed that she was being doted on like this.

"I'll be back soon to take your tray, and I want to see that toast and juice gone, understand?" She spoke as if to a child, something Serena noticed with irritation.

"Yeah, I get it…" She rolled over towards the counter and sat up, taking a piece of toast off the tray to appease the woman.

The door slid back open and Nurse Joy walked out, a smile on her face as the girl listened to her strict suggestions. The toast was completely plain, no butter or any spread at all, which was probably for the best with her stomach as it was. Joy was somewhat right, she did not really feel too enthused about eating, but the woman was going to make sure she did so there was no point in delaying it. It was hard to get down initially, but with a bit of time she managed to make it through the bread.

Serena looked over at the container of apple juice that she was told about, a bit surprised to see it in a tall plastic cup that had a hard lid with somewhat of a spout protruding out. It took a few moments to realize that she was supposed to drink from the spout, as if it was a toddler's sippy cup. It was not an actual sippy cup, of course, there were no handles for the little toddler hands to grip onto and it was much too tall for a child; it was basically just a regular plastic cup with a lid attached. As much as she hated to admit it, it was probably a good idea on Joy's part, too, as her hands trembled as she held the cup. What the nurse was wrong about, however, was her claim that the medicine would be hidden by the apple juice, as every sip of what should have been a sweet drink ended up as bitter as she had feared. Still though, Joy's words echoed in her mind, forcing her to, albeit slowly, drink down the full cup of what might as well have been pure medicine.

With her meal done, Serena sloppily plopped the cup back on the tray and lied down on the bed. She could only hope that her nausea was soon alleviated either by way of medicine or rest; the quicker she got back into her regular clothes and out of this Pokémon Center, the better, in her mind.

Some more time passed, lying there unable and unwilling to fall asleep, merely hoping her churning stomach would come to a rest. However, if there had been any change in her queasiness since her small lunch, it was too small to be noticeable. What was more evident, however, was how that apple juice/medicine mixture had gone right through her, her bladder slowly beginning to show signs of filling. She glanced over at the clock and sighed; it was a bit past noon, which meant that the Center and its facilities would be crowded with trainers. The line would probably be even longer than it was the previous night and that was a problem. Not as far as holding it in until she could get through the line, though she had to admit that was a possibility, but having to stand in that line for who knows how long was just something she did not think she could do without her legs giving out. While it was not the biggest reason, she also was not exactly thrilled at the thought of walking in a public building in just a long shirt and a wet diaper, even if everyone else could not see it under her loose top.

She idly wondered if Nurse Joy could bring her to the front of the line or at least give her a chair to bring with her as she waited. It was not the best solution as it still required her to be seen in this state, but it was at least better than holding it in until her bladder burst or wetting herself again. Then again…she had not really thought about it until now, but she was already wearing a used diaper, so was it really that big of a deal to use it once more, considering the alternatives? Besides, it might warm it back up to a less uncomfortable level until she could change out of the padding, and she had no idea how long it would be until Nurse Joy came back to check on her.

She allowed more time to pass while she considered the idea, thinking it more and more viable as every second passed without the reappearance of the woman running the facility. Even if she could cheat the system to get her to the restroom that was meaningless if she did not show up until after it was too late. Even minute that passed by was another minute for her bladder to grow from a tugging to an ache, growing harder and harder to assure herself that it was possible to still make it to the toilet.

Eventually, after much consideration, Serena let out a sigh and sat up in bed, resigned to her fate. Despite her years of training, it did not take much effort at all to get her started going, wetting herself for what she considered the second and a half time that day, though the first that was conscious and fully voluntary. It was a weird feeling to wet oneself at full release such as this, quite embarrassing as well. She pulled her night shirt up so she could look at the protective garment grow even more discolored, the Froakie vanishing completely, sagging even more than it had before. The rush of warmth and moistness certainly felt better than the cold, clammy sensation that the diaper had been sporting, but it was still not what she had wanted. Her clean, dry panties, that is what she wished she could be feeling, but instead she had to voluntary urinate into an already soiled diaper.

"Oh my…" The voice made her blood run cold once more, not needing to lift her head up to see that Nurse Joy was standing in the door that she did not hear open, staring directly at her diaper as she was in the process of using it.

"I-I…I'm sorry, it's just…" Serena fumbled with her words to try to explain why she had just done that, but the most she could get own was a lame apology.

"Sorry? I'm the one that should be apologizing." Joy rebuked, somewhat confusing the queasy woman. "I completely forgot that you had an overnight accident and just left you to stay in it all morning. I'm ashamed of myself."

That was not at all what Serena was expecting her to say, even if it was preferable to get scolded for her actions, it was unsettling due to how confusing it was. "O-oh, but I just, um…" Serena did not know why she was still pressing the point, but it was the only thing she could think to say, even if the words to say it did not come along for the ride.

"Well, I cannot expect a sick person to wait in line for an hour to use the proper restroom, so it's only reasonable for you to use what was supplied to you. It's what would happen in a regular hospital if you were staying there. There's no need to be embarrassed, honey." Joy replied, making the girl feel oddly better, even if she was still quite embarrassed. "Now, though, I need to do what I should have done hours ago and help you get changed."

Serena could only blink at that remark. What kind of help did she need from the nurse, being handed her clothes? It was the only thing she could think of that made sense, even as Nurse Joy excused herself for a moment to get what she called "the necessary supplies". Of course, all the supplies that she should have needed were right here in the room, so that idea seemed to slip out the window pretty quickly.

Just a couple minutes later, the woman returned to the room carrying a canvas tote bag on her shoulder, presumably carrying these supplies that were still baffling the rookie trainer. "Okay then, lie down for me please, dear." Nurse Joy sweetly directed, resting the bag on the counter as the door slid closed behind her.

Serena blinked and hesitantly followed the woman's instructions, wondering why she needed to lie down before the nurse would give her whatever it was she needed before she could change her clothes. Without warning, she found her night shirt tugged up her body and over her head as if she had no arms to get in the way. Those arms immediately went around her chest as her face reddened, stunned at the suddenness of the situation.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Serena shouted.

"Hmm? I'm helping you get changed, dear." Nurse Joy answered as if it should have been obvious, "You're sick and you need to rest, not expend effort in changing yourself."

The logic was annoying and she hated it, but she also acknowledged that she was already feeling a it more queasy from her sudden shock. However, that did not mean that she was just going to accept some woman she barely knew stripping her naked and changing her into some outfit. She assumed that was what was in the bag, some type of hospital-esque standard issue clothes.

"I-I don't need help with that, even if I am a bit…urgh…" Serena's stomach took the worst opportunity to churn violently, causing her to nearly vomit.

This did not escape the attention of Joy, naturally, who shook her head and leaned Serena back down onto the bed. "Yes, dear, you do. Now please stop fussing and let me do my job. You'll feel better afterwards, I promise."

Serena groaned but did not fight the woman on the matter anymore; she had already suffered the indignity of being diapered by her peer and wetting herself in various circumstances, so what was the big deal about piling on a change of clothing to the humiliation heap, especially when the alternative would probably involve her vomiting and falling over anyway.

The loud sound of the first diaper tape being torn off was enough to get Serena to start paying attention to what was occurring once more, tightening her arms wrapped around her chest. She winced as each individual tape was ripped off, four separate reminders of what she had been wearing and using for the past fifteen hours. Her memories of the previous night hit the forefront as the front of the garment was unfolded away from her. She was very aware that this was the second time she was exposed in such a way in less than a day, though this time was even worse due to the circumstances.

She looked away after that, not wanting nor needing any visual reminder that she was naked in front of an older woman at the moment. She saw Joy's hand reach into the canvas bag, but paid little attention to what was removed from within. At least, until she felt the sudden touch of something wet and cold, causing her to nearly leap up on the bed.

"Heh, sorry, I should have given you a bit of warning." Joy giggled as she held up what must have been the cold object. It was basically a moist towelette, only thicker as far as Serena could tell.

While it had been very unexpected, it was not unwanted. Having it wiped across her privates by someone else was certainly not ideal, but it was nice to be fully clean after what having sat in a wet diaper for far too long.

After a few minutes of cleaning, Serena was happy as Joy finally finished wiping her down. It felt nice to be clean like that, but it was also good that her nudity would soon be covered. She blushed a bit as her legs and behind were lifted a few inches off the bed so that the used diaper could be slid out from under her, gently placed back down on the sheets. The used garment of shame was balled up with the wipes inside and tossed in the trash.

Serena expected that she would be given a new pair of underwear next, or knowing her luck, helped into a pair by the far too helpful nurse. Instead, Joy pulled an odd plastic canister from within the tote bag, confusing the poor girl more than she had been before. Without a chance to ask about it, she found the nurse opening the container and pouring its powdery contents onto her privates. The smell was surprisingly nice, but Serena was more concerned about what had just happened and why the powder smelled vaguely familiar. She tried to think of why, until it suddenly dawned on her.

"Is that…baby powder!?" Serena scooted up on the bed away from Joy as she asked in shocked.

"Well, we usually call it talcum powder, but yes, it is." Joy calmly responded. "Now scoot back down here so I can finish, you're getting powder everywhere."

"What do I even need that stuff for?" She questioned in bewilderment.

Joy sighed a bit, as if she was expecting this reaction or something close to it. "Well, it's good for your skin after getting wet and it'll help keep your skin healthy next time."

"…Next time?"

"In case you're still sick next time you have to relieve yourself." Joy answered.

"That…that's not going to happen!" Serena tried to assure not just Nurse Joy, but herself as well.

"Well in the off chance it does, I don't want you risking your health by walking through the building." Joy responded.

It was pretty clear to Serena that the woman expected she was still going to be feeling bad later, but it was not until just a few moments later until she realized the implications. While it should have been obvious by the fact that she was having baby powder drizzled upon her, it had just dawned on her that she was expected to wear yet another diaper. The idea sent the nausea in her stomach back into full swing, despite having calmed down a bit beforehand. She was an adult, not a child, and yet here she was expected to wear a diaper because the head of the facility did not think that she would or could make it to the bathroom.

"But…I don't need to…" Serena tried to reason, fumbling from the sudden shock of realization.

"I think you do, at least until you feel better." Joy stated, her tone very clearly implying that this was not up for discussion.

Serena wanted to get up and run, she wanted to cry, she wanted to fight, she wanted to do a lot of things, but the only thing she found herself doing was slinking back down the bed and into position. She was not sure why she relented to something like this, perhaps deep down she knew that she would never convince Joy to let her wear her normal underwear or perhaps it was that she knew that her nausea would prevent her from getting up as it just had. Either way, she could only sigh and realign her arms over her chest as Nurse Joy gave her a warm smile and went back to work.

While the act of powder being spread upon her had been an unexpected embarrassment, it paled in comparison to what came next. Nurse Joy's hand was thankfully not cold, but just the act of it touching her private area made Serena long for how Alexis changed her. It seemed so much better in comparison, and even went quite a bit faster. Serena closed her eyes and tried to imagine something else, but no matter what she did, her imagination was just not good enough to pretend that the act of the powder being rubbed across her flesh was anything but.

Thankfully, no matter how long it might have felt, the shame inducing act only lasted for a short while. Joy quite literally dusted her hands upon completion and reached once more into the bag, pulling out what Serena had feared. She knew it was coming, but just seeing the folded up diaper in the woman's hands cemented her humiliation. Each crinkle and rustle of the garment as Joy unfolded it echoed in her head like gunshots, peppering her self-esteem with their bullets.

Her leg's were lifted enough to raise her behind off the bed, just enough for the nurse to slip the unfolded garment under it and into place. The garment crinkled quietly as her rear was settled back down upon it, taped up snugly by the older woman just moment's later. While Serena was somewhat glad not to be exposed to the woman anymore, it was hard to decide if she preferred her new garment to being nude. If she had to look for any infinitesimal semblance of a silver lining, she noticed that the design on this diaper was a Fennekin this time instead of a Froakie. It was not much, but it was still something.

"There you go, all done." Joy smiled as she helped the girl back into her overly large shirt, her tone seemingly forgetting that Serena was not at all onboard with the idea.

"…Thanks…" The woman mumbled in return, not exactly thrilled with having to show gratitude for such an act.

Before leaving, Nurse Joy removed the items in the canvas tote, placing them on the counter next to the bed. Serena could only stare at the stack of folded diapers in complete dismay, as if she was going to have to wear and use each and every one before she would be allowed to leave this prison/nursery. The canister of powder and container of wet wipes was not exactly soothing, but they were nothing compared to the stack of padding just sitting there.

"I'll check on you again in an hour or so." The nurse said, "Just rest and try and feel better."

Serena just nodded and rolled over in the bed so that she no longer had to be reminded of the changing supplies next to her bed or the face of the woman who had subjected her to such a humiliation, even if she knew she was just doing what she knew what was best. The smell of baby powder lingered in the air around the bed, much to Serena's chagrin. On any other day, it would just be a somewhat pleasant smell that was just out of place, but now it just made her feel more like an overgrown toddler. With a sigh, she tried to ignore the aroma and just let the hours pass her by.

The rest of the day was a slog, Serena only able to lie in bed and wait for the time to slowly pass. Nurse Joy came back frequently just to see if she needed anything, annoying the girl by asking if she needed to be changed. It was not until four o'clock that she once again released her bladder and her dignity, the large cup of apple juice/medicine leaving its mark. While she had thoughts about not telling the woman, she knew that she could not stand the uncomfortable feeling of a cooling diaper for however long it took her to convince the nurse that she was feeling better.

After suffering through her second change for the day, Serena could almost feel her nausea abating. Whether it was from the medicine or just time, she had no idea; she was just glad that she might actually get to leave, and more importantly, wear her panties again, soon. She was still a bit queasy, but it was alleviated enough to convince her that she would not have to be there for much longer.

When the woman came by with a simple dinner of rice and more juice/medicine, Serena told her that she was feeling somewhat better. Yet try as she might, her unsteady legs told the nurse that she was still not at the point that there was no risk of her collapsing in the woods. The rookie trainer did what she could, but Joy would not budge, refusing to allow her departure until she could be sure that she was as close to one hundred percent as possible.

The woman's refusal to let her leave or even change into more mature clothes annoyed Serena to no end and certainly did not help with her stomach. However, the makeshift dinner was good enough to ease her stomach back into steadiness. Her lack of sleep the previous night was starting to catch up to her earlier than usual, though she assumed that the boredom of lying in bed for hours contributed to that, as well. In fact, soon after her meal, she found herself drifting off into a much more restful nap than any in the previous night.

The cool touch of fingers against her skin woke Serena up sometime later and quite quickly, specifically because they were probing around inside her diaper. She nearly leapt out of the bed as she saw the sight of the startled nurse on the side of the bed, two fingers in the waistband of the trainer's diaper.

"Sorry dear, I just wanted to see if you needed to be changed without waking you up." Joy said, only somewhat apologetically.

"Well I am! I-I didn't need you to check. You should have just waited until I woke up and asked me!" Serena huffed, amazed that somewhat could care so little about personal boundaries, even a nurse who thought she was doing her job.

"I just didn't want you getting a rash. Anyway, you seem to be feeling better. How's your stomach?" She asked, placing that same hand on the girl's forehead.

"…Fine, actually." Serena replied truthfully, ignoring the implications of the first part.

"Well, you don't seem to be trembling and you certainly feel well enough to shout and react to waking up." The woman said, pulling her hand away.

"Great! Does that mean I can leave now?" Serena questioned, almost able to feel the freedom again.

"It's a little after seven, so there's no point in leaving now. You'll stay another night and you can check out in the morning with everyone else."

Serena wanted to argue once more, but it was a futile fight. She knew as well as anyone that checking out of a Pokémon Center at seven meant that she would barely make it past the town gates before she would have to set up camp, and that was just pointless. She would be giving up a very comfy bed for a sleeping bag on the lumpy ground and that was just crazy, even with the conditions that bed came with. Besides, it was not as if Joy would ever allow her to leave so late anyway.

"Now why don't you go take a shower while I clean up a bit in here." The nurse suggested. The thought of a nice, hot shower was quite appealing to her at the moment. Not only would it be nice to clean up, but it would be some time out of the padding that had confined her for the past day.

While she was reluctant to walk out in the halls in her pajamas, she was reassured by Joy that no one would see her. Sure enough, the shower room was just a few hallways away from her current room, safely away from the main areas where foot traffic was high. Inside, she expected to find a simple employee bathroom, but instead it was solely a room housing a sink and a shower, no toilet or other feature in sight. Presumably it was for the sake of employees staying sanitary in these types of situations, but it annoyed her that the lack of toilet meant that she had to once again use her diaper for its intended purpose. She was going to be cleaning herself anyway and the diaper was going to be discarded regardless, so it was not that big of a deal, but she still grumbled in annoyance a bit as she felt the padding grow warm and sag somewhat. Placing her night shirt on the towel rack and disposing of the soaked garment in the trash can of the room, Serena stepped into the shower and enjoyed every minute of the hot cascade of water.

After a nice, long shower, Serena wrapped herself and her hair each in a large towel and, with her night shirt in hand, slowly opened the door. She was still a bit worried about being seen, but with a quick peek in either direction confirming the lack of others, Serena hustled out of the shower room and headed for her room for the night. As her keycard was still in the room, she had to knock and be let in by Nurse Joy.

"Enjoy?" The woman asked as she finished changing the sheets on the bed.

"Yes, it felt great!" Serena exclaimed. Her time outside of the room just made her acutely aware of how much the smell of baby powder had been lingering. It was almost as if the whole canister of the stuff had exploded in a cloud of dust.

"Well that's good. You've got some time yet until curfew, but we need to get you ready now. I've got many duties to take of before then and I'm quite behind." Joy was nice enough not to say that helping Serena had taken up a lot of her valuable time, but the girl knew that was the reason she was behind.

"Okay, okay, let's get it over with…" She knew there was no point in fighting at all this time. She had known this was coming when she had resigned herself to spending an additional night in the Pokémon Center.

As if to tell the nurse that she wanted to get this over with, Serena grabbed the topmost diaper on the now-smaller stack and nearly thrust it into her hands. Without even looking at the woman, she got onto the bed and removed the towel around her body, making sure to keep her arms crossed over her chest. Nurse Joy gave an inquisitive look at the woman's actions, but proceeded with the change anyway.

"There, let me just check off that you're all set so I don't have to come back at curfew." Joy said as she began working with her portable computer again. "Oh, and I do trust you, but since you're in a room with access to extra diapers, I'm required to make note of how many are left so there's no possibility of bypassing the rules."

Serena had not even thought about that possibility until now; with that stack of diapers, it would have been trivial to wait until curfew and then change into her underwear, wake up earlier the next morning and change into a diaper before the morning check. It was a big hassle, though, and apparently they had thought of every possibility for how someone could game their system, leaving no option other than to wear the diapers as specified.

With her night shirt back on and covering the padding, Serena stretched out in the bed and yawned. It was still early, but considering that she barely slept the previous night, she found herself quite tired. Even with a nap under her belt just a few hours ago, Serena found herself drifting off to a comfortable sleep.

"Time to wake up, dear." Serena was aroused by the voice of Nurse Joy, as well as the knocking on the door to the room.

"Muh…? Oh, um, okay…" She yawned as she sat up in bed, the crinkling of her diaper a pleasant reminder that she was about to be out of them forever…well, until she next wanted to check in to a Pokémon Center, anyway, not that she wanted to think about that annoying truth.

As she expected, the door slid open seconds later, the pink-haired woman letting herself in.

"Are you feeling better?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine and ready to check out." Serena replied as she stood up from the bed.

"That's great! Now to just check you." Without waiting or asking first, Joy reached over and pulled the woman's shirt up so that her diaper was visible. The suddenness and lack of permission was annoying, but it was a small price to pay if it allowed her to change back to her regular underwear, as far as she was concerned.

"Oh good, you're still dry." Joy remarked as if that was some achievement or milestone.

That, however, was an unexpected and unwanted observation. While she certainly did not want to hear that she was wet, it was just the fact that Joy had to state it as if it was something that needed to be questioned that annoyed her. She knew that she had been listed in the database as a bedwetter, but she had hoped that the woman would have recognized that it might have been caused by feeling sick yesterday. The truth was a bit more complex than that, but it worked as a good excuse anyway. Or she thought it did, but if Joy still persisted in treating her like a bedwetter, then it apparently was not that good of an excuse.

"I'll leave you to get changed, dear. Just make sure to drop your keycard off when you check out with the attendant." Joy responded, still interacting with her tablet. "Good-bye and good luck out there, assuming I don't see you before you leave."

"Oh, um, yeah. Good-bye." Serena replied as she shifted her long shirt back into place, "Umm, and thanks for the…assistance yesterday…" She did not want to ever have to thank someone for keeping her diapered for a day, but the woman had taken a lot of time out of her busy schedule to help her, so it was the least that she could do.

"You're very welcome, dear. It's my duty as a nurse, but I much appreciate the gesture." Joy smiled.

As the woman walked out of the room, the door shut and allowed Serena the ability to do something that she had wanted do since curfew the night before last, get out of the damnable padding. Her night shirt was pulled off as fast as she could manage, tossed on the bed in heap. With restrained glee, she ripped each tape off and dramatically tossed the garment into the trash where she felt it belonged. She reveled in a moment in the feeling of being without the plasticky garment, feeling liberated and free. Even if she had been out of one for her shower, to know that she was not going to go right back into one made all the difference in the world. She dug through her belongings and removed some clothes to change into, identical to the ones she came to the facility wearing, though with a new pair of underwear, obviously. She slid the red panties up her legs and marveled at the feeling of thin cotton instead of thick padding. She allowed herself to revel in it for a minute or so before she continued getting dressed, ending with her hat placed back on her head.

Fennekin was still asleep at the foot of the bed, but after a bit of jostling and a dirty look or two, the fox yawned and climbed onto Serena's shoulders. She knew it would just fall asleep again in a few minutes, so the fuss it put up was a bit unnecessary, but that seemed typical of her little friend.

With her bags all packed and her key in hand, Serena took one more quick glance around the room to make sure she was not forgetting anything. Content that she was not, she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. It was early, but as it was checkout time, she could hear many voices echoing from the lobby through the halls. Sure enough, she stepped into a packed lobby a few moments later, sighing at the sight of the checkout line.

Thankfully, checking out was easier than checking in, for the most part, so the line dwindled relatively quickly. As she approached the desk, she was greeted to the face of the same attendant from the other night.

"Okay, Serena, I just need your keycard and you're all set." The woman spoke, typing on the computer.

The trainer handed over the plastic card and turned to begin to walk away, before the attendant continued speaking.

"Also…" Serena did not like how her voice had grown hushed, making sure that they were the only two that could hear it. "I just have to confirm with you that you have been placed on the list of those with potential nighttime accidents. In case it wasn't mentioned earlier, you'll have to wear protection at any Pokémon Center until you are deemed to no longer be a threat to have accidents."

"I-I know…" Serena responded in a similarly quiet voice. It most certainly had been mentioned earlier, and hearing it again did not at all make her feel good.

She left the counter grumbling, annoyed at those circumstances, but more so at the girl she had shared a room with. The Pokémon Center was just following their rules, rules that made sense in almost any other circumstance, but Alexis had somehow managed to convince her barely-awake self to relieve her bladder in her diaper and got her into this mess in the first place. Why the woman had done such a thing, she had no idea. She seemed like a nice person, even going so far as to diaper her when she did not know how. Serena might have complained about that as it was happening, but it was an undeniably nice gesture to make sure that she was spared a strike being added to her record.

As she stepped out into the bright morning sunlight, Serena could not help but overhear the conversation of a few younger trainers. She had not meant to eavesdrop on them, but it was a nice reprieve from her seething over the perceived mischief of Alexis.

"Man, that presentation yesterday was great." The blond boy said.

"Yeah, I hope I can be as good a trainer as Hilda someday!" The girl exclaimed.

Hilda? Serena had heard of Hilda, most trainers had, assuming the one the girl meant was the same as the famous one. She was the hero of the Unova region, started her journey two years ago at the age of sixteen and was champion within the year. Serena herself liked the example that she had set, as sixteen was also a relatively late age to begin an adventure.

"Oh please, you can't even beat my Litleo with your Clauncher. No way you'll ever be Champion!" The other boy chimed in.

That proved it, they were talking about the famous Hilda. But that meant…

"Hilda was here!?" Serena asked, startling the three kids.

"Umm, yeah, she had a presentation in the park yesterday. She showed off her Pokémon and talked about her adventure and stuff." The first boy replied. "I'm surprised you didn't know, they were handing out flyers for the event yesterday."

Just her luck, the one day she was unavailable was the one day that someone she quite wanted to meet was in the same town as her holding a special presentation. She took the flyer that the boy was holding out to her, a nicely made handout advertising that the famous Hilda would be there and everything.

Despite how much the woman's journey intrigued Serena, she had never seen a picture or video or anything of Hilda, so seeing her visage on the flyer was something she would try to remember in case she came across it in the future. However, when she looked down at the image displayed, she could only stare slack-jawed in pure and utter shock. The white and pink hat, the black vest, the denim shorts sloppily cut above the line of her pockets; she was staring at a picture of the woman she felt such ire towards, the woman that she had, until this moment, known as Alexis.


End file.
